deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arigarmy/RANT - Versus Show Branches
You know what's getting on my nerves a lot lately? It's nothing like politics or a trending thing to talk about like YouTube, more something on my own turf of writing DEATH BATTLEs. Every now and again, somebody would be announcing the big thing, the next new fad. These people are making their own versus show branch. Now that's fine and everything, a new fresh of breath air every now and again is nice to see. But you know what's grinding my gears about this whole situation? It's the fact that nearly everyone has announced that they're going to make one, making the whole fad get stale faster than ice melting in a desert. I swear, I see all these new "le hip content" and "le fresh air" shows every other week with some wacky, new and creative content. Now this is nothing against anyone who is making any of these fan-made shows that are probably now reaching double digits in numbers, nor am I personally attacking or targeting a specific show or content creator. It's that it has become so common to see people try to create something that will supposedly rival the best and become the top player that now it's more of a nuisance to spot other than just going "Oh, that's neat." when an announcement like this comes up every few months or so. My biggest problem with all this? These people plan like fifteen seasons worth of content before they even begin doing any work, and hell,'' ''it takes so long to fulfill whatever the content creator wishes to do, making them constantly reschedule and redo planning. Now it's obvious that these things aren't easy when you're budget is less than the price of a McDonald's Happy Meal, but do you really have to announce that early when it just pops into your head? Are you sure with absolute certainty that it's going to pull through 100%? Is it worthwhile to grab a random animator and request to do something when you're just now getting into the planning phase? Is it an okay idea to just constantly switch episodes you plan, scrap ideas you thought were golden, or tell a team you set up to switch to a different project before you even begin developing the damn thing? Hell if I know. Now Fatal Fiction was pretty neat-o for the time it was released. Something made by the community that heavily focuses on more how us, the fans and normal versus debaters, focus on subjects and debates to figure out who would win in a fictional fight? Sign me up. And then there were other ideas coming and going as well. Total Warfare was a show that was announced IIRC in Autumn of 2015. The problem with that is that it fell right into the second and a partial amount of the third points, and is still in development of the pilot as this is being written. Again, nothing against those content creators, I'm just explaining how I theorize this thing began to fall and whatever. And by the time 2016 rolled around, I saw another show being announced. And then I saw another one, and another one, and Khaled. It was storming around, sweeping like a hurricane, and I'm not sure if it's still safe to go outside to check if the storm is over. I'm not saying every show should burn in a fire, more that it's getting a little bit too out of hand, and I think content creators should chill out a little bit on the whole idea of making a new show. I get it, you may want to expand your ideas, good for you. But I, hell, nobody expected a chain reaction this big. By the rate this is going, pretty much everyone is going to say they're going to make a versus show branch of their own, and my guess is only about 10% of those will actually develop a pilot of some kind. This shit is sometimes driving me mad, because these people don't even consider stuff such as how much time they have to put into it, special stuff like equipment, especially for VA and animation if it's included, and whatnot. Most of these people lose inspiration for their "big idea" eventually, and if they're a part of that 10%, it's likely to see something that would be rushed and uninspired. This hurts both the viewer, and more importantly the content creator him/herself devastatingly. Again, I'm not bashing or personally attacking these content creators, I'm just leaving my thoughts in a pseudo-aggressive manner... I think. that pretty much sums up what i got to say. if you agree, coolio. if you disagree, i could care less. i'm out. Category:Blog posts